


Litasîn Binkhaishu (Place of Tears Unnumbered)

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [37]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Gen, Khazâd November, Nirnaeth Arnoediad, Triple Drabble, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9797810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Azaghâl at the Battle of Unnumbered Tears





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Zana & Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity-checking. 
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://lferion.tumblr.com/post/153419767360/khazad-november-azagh%C3%A2l) on Tumblr for Day 19 of Khazâd November.

All manner of evil creatures took the field in the Battle of Innumerable Tears, and some few that were suborned or cozened or outright forced, not in themselves foul or shadow-spawn. The Were-Worms, fearsome as they looked, were of that second number; the Dragons were of the first. Eager for slaughter was Glaurung and his spawn, delighting in destruction and malice. Azaghâl, Lord of Belegost and friend to Maedhros Fëanorion, having routed the dragon once before, was immediately the target of Glaurung’s wrath. He fell under the wyrm’s assault, but was not yet finished, for he bore a blade of Telchar’s making, though not, alas, of the invincibility of Angrist. Azaghâl struck the beast a sore wound, but not a fatal one, and met his own death at Glaurung’s claws. Yet not in vain was The Dwarf-lord’s effort, for he slowed the wyrm, and no few lived that would have died beneath claw and foot and deadly breath. 

Some say, and it is so recorded in the annals of the Elves, that Azaghâl’s forces quit the field upon his death, but the Dwarves tell a different tale, that they fought mightily to recover the bodies of their slain, nor ceased the battle when they had done so, but defended the bodies of the dead and the wounded, Dwarves, Elves, and Men alike, to such good purpose that few indeed of the enemy escaped their swords and axes and war-hammers that tried their grim and doughty ranks. But their losses were grievous, not just Azaghâl their Lord, but many others of high rank and skill and honor as well. Few returned to the Halls of Belegost from that fell place, and numberless indeed the tears that were shed. Mahal wept for the fate of his children, that day and many others.


End file.
